The Little Hylian
Cast Ariel: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Eric: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Flounder: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; As MerMobians) Sebastian: Marlin, Nemo, and Dory (Finding Nemo/Dory) Extras with Marlin's group: Hank, Destiny, and Bailey (Finding Dory; Unlike Daphnes, they, like Zelda and her friends, believe the surface world is not that dangerous) King Triton: King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Hylia (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As merpeople and with Hylia as the fun side of Triton and like the original, stays behind during the deal with Veran part, and Daphnes being the strict side of Triton and unlike the original, he'll forget his trident back at the palace after the grotto's destruction and accompany Zelda and her friends to win Link's heart after her deal with Veran is made and keep it a secret from Link as well, since he believes love takes time, since he originally came back to Zelda to apologize under Hylia's encouragement, and he'll just turn himself into a human with his inner magic that works on himself only, and he'll get his trident again when Veran captures Zelda after the latter gets her voice back and changes back into a mermaid) Scuttle: Shoutmon (Digimon) Ursula: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; As a cecaelia) Vanessa (Ursula's disguise): Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extra with Veran: Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; As a cecaelia) Grimsby: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Max the Dog: Rockruff (Pokemon) Flotsam and Jetsam: Vile and the Great Moblin (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; As an eel and barracuda respectively) Carlotta: Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3) Chef Louie: Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3) Ariel's sisters: Din, Nayru, Farore (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Rika Nonaka, Zoe Orimoto (Digimon) and Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie) (As mermaids) Shark at Sunken Ship: Bruce (Finding Nemo; But instead, he'll be friends with Zelda's group and Charmy's blood will accidentally make him chase Zelda and her friends) Extras with Bruce: Chum and Anchor (Finding Nemo) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Fathoms Below (The Little Hylian Version) Chapter 2: Sunken Ship Exploration/Shoutmon's Explanation Chapter 3: Zelda Scolded by Daphnes/Part of Your World Chapter 4: At the Surface/Zelda Saves Link Chapter 5: Under the Sea/Marlin Accidentally Spills the Beans Chapter 6: The Grotto's Destruction/Going to Veran's Chapter 7: Poor Unfortunate Souls/The Deal is Set (The Little Hylian Version) Chapter 8: Reuniting with Link/Marlin's Group's Escape from Pete's Kitchen Chapter 9: Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girl (The Little Hylian Version) Chapter 10: Sedusa AKA Veran's Manipulation/Stopping the Wedding Chapter 11: Daphnes and Hylia's Sacrificial Deal/Final Battle Chapter 12: Zelda's Wish Comes True/Ending For gallery: The Little Hylian Gallery For sequel: The Little Hylian 2: Return to the Sea For third and final sequel: The Little Hylian 3: Adventures in Atlantis Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies